Ring of Love's Fantasy
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op with Doafan45, one-shot sequel to "Grappling With Passion": in which Tina, Mila and Lisa feel the need, the bi-curious need, for some wonderful gentlemen, anything to relive that incredible experience at the gym. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Ring of Love's Fantasy**

 **By Major Mike Powell III and Doafan45**

It had all started with Mila making a simple statement, a lewd, naughty, dirty. What she wanted, one month after moving in with her two beloved idols Tina Armstrong and Lisa Hamilton.

The three of them had shared fiery passion just now, a heart-racing threesome and Mila was being spooned by Lisa from behind and nestled into Tina's enormous bosom as the blonde and black-haired goddesses-for-women cuddled her.

"I…want to do it again…I wanna do it again. I want…I want…multiple men again…and badly. Please, Tina…Lisa…will you…do that for me? Could you two join me?"

Tina and Lisa had shared a look and a giggle and the blonde gave the Spaniard in her bosom a sweet kiss while Lisa kissed the back of the redhead's neck.

"Yes. Let's~" The two spoke in unison.

It wasn't hard to find a place for it, but it did take a fair bit of online searching to find the perfect, healthy service. Lisa was the one that found it: a company that made its clients' sexual fantasies come alive. Upon learning this, Mila had immediately glomped the chocolate Latina, cheering "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" in-between kisses for her dark partner, all under Tina's amused, baby-blue gaze.

Getting the contact information, Mila made the call and through a storm of stutters and apologies for that (the poor dear was just so hype), a place and date and partners were determined, the payment wired prior to the service, and then, with much trepidation and a hotly-blushing face, Mila stood ahead of Tina and Lisa in the love hotel suite with a huge bed of passion-red sheets and heart-shaped pillows and a rich maroon carpet.

"Good evening, ladies!" The gentlemen, seven of them, stood completely naked before the three just-as-nude women, giving a polite bow.

"G-Good, good evening, gentlemen! Please…p-please service…us…as long and as much as po-possible!" Mila bowed repeatedly and then, Tina stepped up, gently stroking Mila's hair with one hand and playfully groping her sweet ass with the other.

"Don't worry, sweetie. If you lose the courage, we're right here. Let me get'em niiice'n ready for ya, 'k Mila~?" The Southern Belle cooed and Mila gave a shaky nod and then, she moaned softly into a kiss with Lisa as the dark woman pulled the Spanish firecracker flush up against her with an embrace from behind along with a grope of the breast.

Tina giggled and then, turned to their smiling, throbbing-hard Adonis-like men. A wicked grin curled her lips and then, she sensually licked her lips.

Tina Armstrong was looking with awe, lust and passion towards the seven nude specimen of male anatomy. Beautiful, fit with all the right pecks in all the right places but the most important muscle that the gorgeous blonde was fixated on and licking her lips greedily and hungrily for…their huge dongs of virility, each not shorter than ten inches; penises of all races and colors each pointing towards the only destination they desired…The busty Texan size queen Tina Armstrong.

"Mmmm mmm~ You sweethearts sure know how to make a gal hungry," Tina pranced near them as they formed a circle around her, surrounding her. "Now why don't you each give me a French sloppy kiss to show how much you love me~?" Tina demanded but she made the first move as she shared deep, passionate kisses with each boytoy, cheeks reddening and the woman moaning passionately in their mouths while massaging and rubbing each man's dong with a strong, firm grip.

Meanwhile, looking at the blonde smooching their Adonises, Lisa lay on top of Mila and lazily enjoyed tribadism with her. The passionate firecracker was all red of both jealousy and horniness, watching her blonde idol and lover making passionate love to seven godly specimen's mouths.

"Pay attention, sweetie~" whispered Lisa lewdly into the Spaniard's ear and started kissing the MMA tomboy. The delicious brown Latina was looking lewdly toward her blonde lover as she was now knee-crouched in front of her admirers.

"Now, all you studs, form a schedule and each treat me with all of your ambrosia from those amazing cocks of yours~"

"Yes, Ms Tina!" Obliged the males in response and after a short negotiation between them, they were ready.

First in front of the wrestling goddess was rugged Roberto from Italy, around 27 years old.

Tina, with a huge smile on her face and full at strength, took the member instantly and vigorously started bobbing her head up and down, front and forward taking all of the impressive size and girth in her greedy, hungry mouth, hungry for cock and thirsty for their treasure. Her eyes were locked upward with his as she was all smiles, her tongue bathing the cock in spit and skillfully massaging it while making satisfying bitch-like moans of pleasure.

"Ahhh~ belle Ms Tina…I…can't take it anymore~!" Cried Roberto as Tina pulled off for the first time and started rubbing much faster with a stronger grip, mouth wide open, tongue spread for the treat. "Here it comes!" The Italian grabbed blonde locks of hair firmly and shot all of his seed into Tina's pretty little mouth. The beauty rubbed her belly and gave the cockhead a smooch as the second Adonis was about to get in front of her.

Number two was a man close to Tina's heart; Dave was a fellow Texan, 25, which of course meant cowboy hat on his head and as such worshipped the Miss Americana herself. "My, aren't'cha a fellow prized hung bull~" said the blonde, impressed by the huge dong. "Ready to breed a prime cow…girl~"

" , it would be a huge honor and privilege to get my cock blown off by a true Texan rose," Dave cooed, even tipping his cowboy hat at Tina.

And that said, Tina dove in. This Adonis had a much bigger girth and as, they say where it is bigger, but the vivacious blonde showed no slowing down, this time moaning louder in pleasure, lewd sounds and moans getting lewder, especially once she had his testicles massaged and groped with her free hand in a firm grip, and after a while the blonde in heat started to lick and kiss his balls. "Cmon, honey, give this cow her meal~! Show me your honey~"

And with that the cowboy just grabbed her hard by the hair and shoved his Adonis cock deep down her throat as he ejaculated. This time, the only proof of man-juice being tributed was Tina's throat gulping greedily, and what a treat it was, fit for the sexiest cowgirl. After the attractive Texan finished pumping with such gusto, he simply tipped his hat and moved aside for the next gentleman to service.

"My, my, aren't you the young stallion!" Noted the bombshell in approval as the youngest of the fantasy male group approached. Alex, 18, was the youngest of the group. Slender, well-built and blonde like our maiden in heat and even though he was young, he wasn't lacking where it mattered.

" , I love you so much! Thank you for giving me this honor!" And with that, the young vigor grabbed Tina with two hands by the hair and showed his 9-inch cock deep and started fucking that beautiful face.

Tina muffled and eyes widened in surprise but she didn't back down, starting to gag, she was encouraging her boy lover to just fuck her mouth by making the lewdest sounds possible in her mouth and sucking the sweet nectar of the meaty lollipop. It wasn't a long while as the most eager Alex let go all of his pricky juice and the blonde maiden drank his cock like her favorite supplement drink.

Before the young shota left her side, Tina gave him a deep kiss as she was noticing her new serviceman. This one black and the most hung of the fantasy group.

"Oh ma gawd," panned the blonde as she saw her next treat approaching, and it was a real bitch breaker of a size! Her hands on her cheeks in disbelief, wondering how she'd take it all in her mouth, but also a show-off, flirtatious smile on her face.

"Sup, Miss Tina. Like what you see~?" Asked Carl with all his confidence.

Tina wasted no time sucking the black Adonis dick. She went straight for a deepthroat, deeply and hungrily taking him for all that it was worth; size, girth, taste. The blonde bombshell was overwhelmed, making great strides to suck the dick but it was too much. Her beautiful blue eyes rolling in the back of her head. The black specimen took control and just face-fucked her, giving her a most hardcore blowbang.

Muffled moans and screams of delight from the cowgirl were making the hung specimen go crazy. The black Adonis unloaded all of his spunk, but it was too much as it was dripping from the horny mouth down to her huge Texan tits. After he was finished, he started sucking her magnificent breasts, cleaning the blonde bombshell as he took his leave.

The fifth man that approached her was about 35-and-something years. A Canadian, rugged and quite hairy with a much rounder physique. As the blonde was coming to her senses she grabbed the man by the balls and started licking them. Fondling and massaging them with one hand, she then lashed her tongue and started licking her man's pucker between his cheeks.

The big man grunted in enjoyment and bliss. After she got a taste of the juices she stuck two fingers up his bum and engulfed the decent-sized prick into her mouth, bobbing her face back and forth, deepthroating him with each motion.

For the fifth time the blonde was tributed a load fitting of a lewd goddess. She was greedy and cruel when it came to sexual adoration, and she wanted it all. She loved cocks, and loved sex.

Number six was a Latino, beautiful and young, he was short on pleasantries as Tina was losing in consciousness.

"Oh baby, oh sweetie, just face-fuck me~!" The blonde pleaded and the man obliged. With much Latino gusto, Tina's mouth was plowed. "Ahhh, la adoro, señorita Tina, mi bella señorita" stated the young man as he was fucking her face. Lewd sounds and gagging gargles, the throbbing erection was all in sweet spit as the bombshell was a quivering mess. It wasn't long before the young Latino was ready, but this young hunk pulled out of her mouth and sprayed the gorgeous minx with all off his milky love, all over her face in a steamy bukkake.

And for the last treat, a special enforcer approached and saluted to the blonde slut.

"Hello ma'am, Ms Tina. 1st Force Recon Marines, Mikey, reporting for duty, and as a special treat for being such a lover, Ms Tina, I have a treat for you." With that said, the military man raised his hand, two fingers up and waved his hand in rotating motions, also giving a loud whistle. That was the signal for every Adonis stud to circle around the blonde and they all face-fucked her in fast turns, one after another after another.

Tina sucked off all seven of their Adonises, one face-fucking after another, getting fed seven loads of man-juice right down to her eager, hungry, greedy tummy.

And Mila the firecracker and Lisa "La Mariposa" Hamilton could only watch in tribbing, masturbating and kissing as their girlfriend was taking cock after cock after cock with such gusto, and squirm with anticipation and pleasure alike.

~o~

After taking a few moments to gather her composure and let the protein-rich meal she was just tributed settle in her tummy, Tina gave each of her Adonises a deep, passionate kiss that had both woman and men moaning and sighing erotically.

After giving the beautiful shota Alex a sweet kiss as the last man in line, Tina turned to her lovingly, gently scissoring sweethearts Lisa and Mila.

"Oh darlin's, gimme a moment, 'k? I'm sooo~ not done yet with our studs here, ohhhh baby~!" She cooed with a beautiful smile and then, she gave her lesbian lovers a wink and then, she turned to her fantasy job hunks and licked her lips sensually before she moved into position.

The Adonises' breath caught in their throats and their mighty bitch-breaker cocks became painfully erect upon seeing the sight of erotic loveliness that was Tina Armstrong on her hands and knees, on all fours like a bitch in heat, looking back over her shoulder at her boytoys, one hand reaching down to cup her dripping cunt and giving it a little rub. Then, she moaned beautifully as she spread her flower petals to give her Adonises a clear look at the treasure within.

"C'mon, my darlings. Go ahead. Mess~me~up!"

"YES, MS TINA!" The men chorused with big, perverted smiles on their handsome faces.

The men quickly decided that, seeing he got a blowjob last, the Major himself should go first. With a few pats on the back and tags on the shoulder, the former Marine thanked his buddies and kneaded an ass cheek of Tina as he lined up his throbbing, bitch-breaker dong with the spectacular blonde's entrance.

Then, with an "I love you, ma'am~!", Mike grabbed Tina by the hips and rammed his entire length and girth into her in one fell swoop, the man groaning and moaning deeply with bliss at the initial penetration and Tina crying out with utter delight, her mouth open wide and the most beautiful smile on her face Lisa and Mila had ever seen.

Then, Tina began to let off a beautiful cacophony of pleasure as Mike got over the initial rapture of penetrating Tina and set up a steady, slow pace that made Tina's entire body shudder and her incredible Texan tits bounce back and forth, her hot-pink nipples harder than diamonds.

Mike had a slow pace, but his thrusts and pumps were hard. He pulled out almost all the way, with only his cockhead still inside Tina's pussy and then, he rammed it all back inside, Tina's womanhood squirting with love juice with Mike's every pump, the hunk giving the bitch in heat a powerful stuffing of Marine meat with each thrust.

"Ms Tina…Ms Tina…! Oh God…your pussy's…the…best~! It's the best, ma'aaam~!" Mike growled in Tina's ear as he leaned over her back and then, reached up to grab at her amazing, bouncing boobs, squeezing the udders hard in his grip, making Tina squeal with utter rapture, a squeal repeated over and over again as Mike's heavy balls smacked her clit with his every thrust.

"Oh yeah! Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuckthat'snice! Ohhh baby, oh Mr Marine…haaaah…oh baby, thank youuu for aaaalll that you do for this, thiiissss wonderful nation~! Ahhhh~!" Tina was just about to lose her damn mind and then, she actually lost it, giving the most beautiful cry of pleasure of the night yet as she took off into orgasm, with Mikey gritting his teeth and then, groaning and grunting like an animal as he slammed his hips into Tina's jiggling ass one last time and bust a nut inside Tina's wonderfully scorching-hot pussy, stuffing her with his semen like a Thanksgiving turkey.

The Major and Tina remained connected at the crotch for just a short moment, basking in the afterglow of orgasm, Mike hugging Tina gently around the waist and planting a soft kiss on her lips after urging her to turn her head, to which she eagerly complied and cupped his cheek to share their smooch.

Then, Mike grinned and pulled out of Tina's glistening pussy after feeling a shy Alex tap his shoulder.

"S-Sir…may I…?"

"Heh, don't sweat it, kid. Go for it. She's nice'n hot for ya, son!" The Major ruffled the shota's hair with affection not unlike a big brother encouraging his younger sibling. Alex brightened and smiled wide.

"Yes, sir!" The beautiful shota saluted as he got into position behind Tina and picked her up by the breasts, groping the incredible Texan mounds with much gusto for a good handhold as he began to eagerly pound Tina's pussy from behind, making her squeal and cry out repeatedly with white-hot pleasure as the boy impaled her over and over again, fast and hard, his balls colliding with her clit repeatedly.

"Ms Tina, Ms Tina…aahhh! Yes! Take it! Take all my seed, Ms Tina~!" The beautiful young man called out as he made Tina orgasm first from his incredible ramming speed and then, from feeling his hot, sticky semen splashing against her vaginal walls and eager, greedy womb. The Texan in heat cried out beautifully, her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

After Alex had finished inside her, Tina's arms gave up and she plopped face-first on the silky, passion-red sheet of the bed, her boobs smooshed against the fine fabric, her ass in the air.

"Haah…hah…haaah…more…more! Gimme…more~!" She panted and wiggled her hips to shake her ass in front of her remaining five boytoys.

Next was the Italian, Roberto. His dick was a magnet for the already well-fucked pussy of the lovely cowgirl and the Italian meat quickly shot inside the wet, creamy pussy of Tina Armstrong.

"Ohhh honey! Ohhh baby! I love cock! I love cock in me from my boytoys!" Tina was going wild with passion.

The louder she moaned, the faster and harder the Italian thrusted inside the bombastic blonde, fucking her with passion with the enormous bitch-breaker of his, each thrust eliciting yelps and lewd moans from the fitting gorgeous recipient.

"Fuck me! Love me~! I'm a fighter, I'm a lover~!"

Roberto's face all red and clenched, he strongly thrusted once more, his balls emitting a loud slap on Tina's pussy as he unloaded all of his creamy seeds inside Tina's cherry-red pie that was overflowing with juices of love and lewd passion.

"Ughhhhh…~ Agggghhhuu…" The buxom blonde's panting was becoming even more ragged and bitch-like.

"My turn, sonny!" Dave the Texan approached and pulled Roberto by the shoulder from behind as he was eager to plunge into the best Texan cow.

"Ms Armstrong, I wanna fuck you. I wanna fuck you really good~" Dave was eager and a horndog.

"Please fuck me big boy, gimme you big country cock~! Stuff my slutty cowgirl pussy with it, sweetheart!" Tina exchanged some dirty porn talk with a man close to her heart.

"Ohhhh…Uggghhhh…~! Ahhhhh~!" She squealed as he did. He stuck his cock inside her cunt and the curvaceous blonde screamed in pleasure from getting stretched out, from being fucked nice and hard, her beautiful, large breasts jiggling with each trust, prime and ready to feed like filled udders.

Tina's face was already on the red sheet with her ass pointed up, then Big Dave decided to spank those perfect globes all red.

"Eeeeck! Ughhhh! Spank it, honey~!" She wiggled her big butt as much as she could as she was getting fucked by the enormous bitch-breaker, her perfect, jiggly ass was just getting too much for him as soon, they both spasmed in overflowing orgasm.

Dave plopped his whole body on Tina while she was on all fours, his breathing was heavy and his cock was still in Tina's snatch as love juices were leaking.

Tina barely registered Dave pull his Texan dong out of her pussy before she cried out with white-hot bliss when, not even five seconds later, that American cock was replaced by hot Latino meat from her next man.

"¡Siiii, oh sí, señorita Tina…sí, tome mi verga, tomela toda~!" Her Latino boytoy called out and then, Tina found her upper body lifted from the bed as her man took her wrists and pulled back, using Tina's arms almost as reigns as he plowed her pussy hard and fast.

He grit his teeth and guttural groans escaped from his grit teeth as he jackhammered Tina's slutty, sloppy cunt, his cock ravaging the still super-tight, hot and slick hole with almost brutal thrusts.

Tina was reduced to little more than a living sex doll and she loved every single second of it.

"Yeah, yeah, ohyeahbaby! Yes! Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuckmeeeeeee~!" Tina cried out with delirium in her eyes and voice, her eyes rolling back into her head as she her Latino lover creamed her pussy and sent her toppling into a new mind-numbing orgasm as her hombre exploded inside her.

"Hah…aahh…hah…ohhh señorita Tina…thank you…mmm~ Deme un beso, señorita~" The Latino cooed as he steadily let go of Tina's arms to them wrap his arms around her and under her heaving All-American tits. Tina cooed into the kiss the two shared after she turned her head after his words registered in her hazy, pleasure-coated mind.

After feeling her Latino man pull out of her sopping-wet, semen-leaking cunt, Tina cooed as her next man, the gentle giant of a Canadian, slipped inside her with ease and then, he leaned over her back and gently intertwined his fingers with hers. He nuzzled the back of her neck and kissed along her shoulder blades as he set up a nice and steady and gentle pace.

He penetrated Tina's pussy with nice and slow, gentle thrusts, both lovers moaning softly as her man's balls became nestled against her labia and clit, the man resting inside her for a few seconds before pulling out and gliding back in. It was a stark, wonderful contrast to the incredible stuffing Tina received before the nice Canadian stud stepped up to the plate and into her.

"Ms…Ms Tina…my love…gonna…cum…mmm…where…where do you…want it~?" The Canadian purred in her ear and she had a gentle orgasm right then and there while the Canadian's fantasy boytoy buddies gave good-natured chuckles.

"Ooohhh…ohhh baby…oh darlin', yes…yes! Inside…release it all inside, inside, my sweet, gentle, nice stud~! Haaaah~!" Tina moaned with a beautiful smile, squeezing her Canadian's fingers intertwined with hers and rocking her hips to meet his escalating thrusts.

"Ohhh thank you, Ms Tina…please…take it…take all my love for you~!" The man groaned and moaned in her ear and she gave a sweet cry of delight as her gentle lover blew his load inside her, a powerful ejaculation that triggered another orgasm within her as his spunk coated her insides.

Just right after, the final of the Adonises lined up in front of the well fucked and plowed pussy and ass of Tina Armstrong, it was the big black humongous of a dong bitch-breaker of Carl. The blonde cow was self-absorbed in the bliss from all the hardcore love she was receiving when she felt it enter her nectar pussy. Blue lit her eyes, teary of pleasure and joy she had that much meat stuffing in her.

"Uguuuuuuuu aaaaahhhhhhhh~! Fuck me! Give me what I deserve~! Show me you love, make me your bitch~!"

"Got you, Miss Tina~" obliged Carl and just jackhammered the blonde horndog of a woman.

"Ahhhhhhh~! I love all my handsome boytoys~! Ooooohhhh!"

Tina Armstrong fell in a delirium as she was basically non responsive with her tongue out, drool leaking on the sheets and pillows, felling the blissful effects of getting hammered with love from her lovely, gorgeous, bull-hung boytoys.

The blonde cow became little less or little more than a living sex doll as Carl gave her the pounding of her life, breathing and growling in her ear like an animal. He squatted behind her like a huge black dog and jackhammered her pussy, Tina's juices squirting out of her and dripping to the floor and coating her black man's big balls in her essence each time that sack smacked against her labia and clit with his every thrust.

She was stuffed with man and she adored every last single second of it, her moans, sighs, cries of utter delight mixed in with Lisa and Mila's own sounds of pleasure as they picked up the pace of their tribadism, grinding hard and fast against each other, completely enraptured by seeing their horny, slutty cow of a girlfriend getting plowed and fucked silly by their fantasy boytoys.

"Fuuuuuuck yeeeaaah Ms Tinaaaa~!" Carl growled and arched his back as he finally, at long last, finished and bust a nut inside Tina's amazing, overstuffed pussy, absolutely flooding her insides with his thick spunk. Tina had already cum while getting plowed but this time, having her man explode inside her, orgasm tore through her magnificent, curvaceous body, Tina screaming her throat raw with bliss and then, still impaled by Carl's cock, she passed out.

~o~

"Ummmm Miss Tina… why do I have to go next?" The freckled redhead Spaniard was mumbling and quivering on her feet. Her body naked and fit, her pussy was already forming minor leaks as she was watching the studs that were butt-naked surrounding her.

"So you can get us going sweetie, with your passionate honesty~!" Replied the blonde buxom bombshell. "We can't get enough of your hot-blooded fire! It sends us into a frenzy when we watch you, Mila~" finished the ebony bombshell of the duo like a true tag team.

"OKOKOKOKOKOK! I'm a fighter and lover, I'm a fighter and lover…" Mila was bumbling like a fool.

"We'll take care of you nicely, Miss Mila. You deserve only the best and most hardcore ride for your passion~" The boytoy Adonises were leading the tomboy to the most lavish VIP section of the dark-lit room: Comfortable cushions, pillows with sheets of the finest silk and linen.

"Ok…I can do this…" exhaled the red firecracker with her fist pumped and got as comfortable as she could in the most uncomfortable of lewd poses, something attributing to her passion of watching wrestling: a Piledriver. She supported herself on her strong shoulders and lifted her legs upward spreading them so her fucktoys could see her strawberry pussy and cherry asshole.

"Ok…ready any time!" And with that strong confirmation, the hunk of males formed a train line as the first in line got into position above her, taking her in the Reverse Piledriver position and jackhammering inside Mila's cunt, her legs bent all the way almost parallel to her own head. He started pumping inside her with full force, the redhead already trying not to screech, tears of joy welling.

Meanwhile the ebony and ivory of the trio were watching, lying sideways and lazily on the cushions, side by side while they were swapping spit as they were passionately kissing, turned on by watching the dong train that was formed, cocks of all sizes, forms and colors were waiting in line to descend upon their biggest fan.

"I love you, Tina, so much~"

"Me too, Lisa, more than you can imagine~" passionate small talk was exchanged as they were rubbing and masturbating each other, both knowing the weak spots of the other well; what to get a whorish moan, what to get a cute whimper, fondling their perfect, huge tits and cupping the perky pinky nipples with much gusto with their experienced hands. Truly, it was a view of the most beautiful lewdness and they enjoyed every moment of it in pure sexual bliss.

As the first male locomotive was finishing pumping the MMA fighter, he took out his cock and shoved in the cherry asshole pumping, it with seed. Mila just clenched her face and took it like the champ she was, the busy bee had her asshole filled with honey and after the first boytoy was finished, the second immediately started fucking her butthole, getting filled with meat pounding and pounding hard on the tightness of the redhead fighter's backside.

This specimen unloaded his tasty, milky seed in her pussy, the tomboy screaming of both delight and discomfort she didn't even notice as now her third shlong was fucking her peach.

"Aaaaahhh! Ahhhhhhh! Give me dicks~! Get cocks in me~! I'm so ashamed of wanting so many cocks in me but I love it all!" Eyes closed and watery, Mila was talking maybe to herself, maybe to the males or her idols. Now and again the gorgeous studs unloaded in her pussy and asshole, this yin and yang rhythm continued by number four, pumping her senseless with his seed.

"Take it, Miss Mila~! Take it!" She was receiving overwhelming pleasure and pain from the exotic position she was in, always supporting the immense pain getting pounded from the giant cocks with her strong fighter muscles in her hands. This was the hardest mixed fight she had ever been in and she loved every second of it.

By the time the sixth man came, she was bent like a sexy Spanish accordion.

"Aaahhh…please…c'mon…give it to meeee! I'm a fighter! I'm a slut~!"

Mila was lost in her passion and with that lost sense and primal basic instinct, she was just a mere fuckgirl, receiving many orgasms from the many boys exploding inside her.

The last thing she remembered was noticing a prick in front of her hazy sight as it unloaded on her freckled, gorgeous face, showering it with its ambrosia.

~o~

The sensational supernova Lisa "La Mariposa" Hamilton was fully nude in all of her chocolate glory. The brown Latina goddess had only a black-and-golden mask on her face and golden hoop earrings only enchanting her exotica lewd aura.

Godly figures of manly physique started gathering around her all nude in their birthday suits; she was a dick magnet that drew the most beautiful of boytoys with the most impressive dick specimens.

"C'mon, big boys. Fuck me in all of my holes. Love me in all of my holes with all of you cocks~! Show me how much you love me by filling me with your seeds~!"

"Yes, Ms. Lisa!"

And with that, the five Adonises of the chocolate exotic butterfly placed her on all fours like a bitch in heat, one of them got underneath her and plunged his erection inside her tight pussy, another behind her, spreading a puckered well-formed asshole, shoving the cockhead and then muscle meat with much ease in the brown tunnel.

And as the two shlongs started tag teaming in penetrating her, three shlongs for servicing were in front of her gorgeous face. In the middle a big dark one, she took and shoved it in her mouth, she intensely and lavishly sucked the black sausage, gagging and moaning in appreciation to the treat. The beautiful dark man held her face and hair as her hands were busy with servicing the two free cocks, massaging them, rubbing them, and pumping them with her fast strong hands.

There she was, Lisa "La Mariposa" Hamilton, fucked like the melting chocolate butterfly she was. Her longtime partner in debauchery was observing her from the comfortable sofas, the blonde beauty was all smiles grinning at the sight as she was straddle-riding a long Texan dong. The gentleman was cuddling and moving his hands all over the Grade-S fit body of a goddess, Tina returning the favoring in pumping his prized cock up and down on her cervix and passionately French kissing him while also getting turned on, moaning by watching her best friend getting serviced by all those fine gentlemen.

The fiery redhead Mila was in a similar position, getting love from an even younger boy then her, much slower love and more passionate then the sexual piledriver train that she received previously. Freckles were paprika red as she was watching the dick-riding her lewd dark-skinned idol was receiving and the mix of male grunting and female moaning were turning on the dirty thoughts in her mind. She started cumming right away as she was riding the shota cock of Alex as she gripped him in a strong, grappling hug as she was cumming on him.

"Hhhhrummmpppp! Mphhhhhhh! I'm cumming, my hunks! Fuck me while I cum and turn me whole white with your cum of love, my hunks! Show me how much you love me~!" Lisa barely said before her mouth was drill-fucked as never before with a giant bitch-breaker.

"Yes Ms. Lisa~!" All the studs of the mocha slut Hamilton acknowledged her demand and just fucked her holes with all of their might and soon, it started. At first, only her eyes were the only white thing on the delicious brown and then, she was turned all milky white. The Adonises exploded and cum of love erupted from all of her holes as the goddess was overflowing.

The boytoys of Lisa Hamilton took their shlongs out of her, still completely erect and started showering her in their virility. It was the biggest bukkake known as the beautiful luchadora was bathed in the most delicious virility semen.

~o~

At last, all three of the lovers very heaving and breathing profoundly as they were placed on the comfortable beds.

Their bodies were caressing and rubbing from each other on instinct, each loving and generating bitch-heat from the passionate fucking they received from their hung boytoys for service.

As they were regaining their primal instinct, the three lovers started to grope their lewd udders of breasts and kiss, moaning lewdly and horny while at it, rubbing with their hands their red-fucked pussies and asses.

The grade-S slut cow of beauty Tina Armstrong, the milk-chocolate slut and tag partner in crime Lisa Hamilton and their latest partner, the passionate Spanish fiery scrapper, Mila.

Little did they notice their Adonises for the night were looking over them, watching them with amazement over their work, standing above them with lewd smiles and rubbing their huge, bull-dong bitch-breakers, all the heads pointed at the trio. Grunts and moans started to come from the men as they were noticing that the girls were getting close to orgasming from their three-way pleasure.

Then, it began: a 7-gun salute of semen was unleashed as each of their men unleashed their seed. Tina, Lisa and Mila's beautiful skin became white and sticky with that cum of love.

After that was done, each of the boytoys hugged and kissed the three lovers properly and passionately before they said their goodbyes and left the love hotel suite.

The aftermath was that the girls licked each other clean of the tributes fit for three goddesses. Once that was done and they nice and clean and warm, Lisa and Tina smooshed the redhead in a big hug, showering her with kisses and whispering sweet nothings in Mila's ears.

They cuddled her from both sides under the cum-coated sheets of the bed, the three ladies swapping lazy, sweet kisses and playful little gropes.

"Thank you...Tina, Lisa...thank you so much. Best. Idea. Ever~!"

And with a shared "I love you~", the three women went to sleep, nice, beautiful, satisfied and happy and eager for the next time that they feel that bi-curious itch.

 _ **~The End~**_

 **Major Mikey:** Well...holy shit~ Just so you know folks, Doafan A.K.A Niko-san here? He~ did a whole lot of the really heavy lifting. Hell, I'm practically riding his coattails here. XD In any case, daaaaamn, tis very, so~very nice to let loose every once in a while, huh~? The dialogue, the language used here? Goddamn~! I feel dirty now. XD Damn you, Niko-san! You're a bad influence on me~!

Also, like the summary says, this is a direct sequel to "Grappling With Passion". Reading that story is very, very important if you want the full experience. So, if you guys read this story first, then review nice and long and detailed and productive, and then do the same with that story, 'k~? ;D

Thank you for this amazing opportunity, Niko-san! Let's do it again soon~!

Seeya again soon, folks!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Doafan/Niko-san:** I'd like to thank Major Mike for giving me this opportunity to write with him, and to you for reading this piece. What started as a training writing turned out into a huge debauchery for the 3 lovely ladies and a full on big sequel story.


End file.
